


Just a Feeling

by redhotpandas



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: Superhero Au. Tyler whump.Feelings are hard, I guess.





	Just a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Fuxj i read Challenger Deep and I cant stop thinking about it so I wrote this ! I like Tyler so much!! Here's the song for this:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VO7ta4bbGgs

The city calls them superheroes, but Tyler doesn't really feel like one. He's usually backup; their last hope if something goes wrong. His strength is a liability. It's what he's praised for. Tyler can lift cars; he can be hit with a ton of rubble and be virtually undamaged. He is afraid to touch his friends, still, because he is too strong and they sometimes seem so fragile. He's a part of the team, yes; but he doesn't feel part of the team.

They call their crew Teampiler, after their leader. Ordinary citizen Mark Fischbach by day, one of the most famous heroes by night. No one could mistake the red-masked Markiplier. Perfect as only a model hero could be, he deeply cared about his team and the safety of the people of L.A. In turn, anyone who knew of him loved him. 

Tyler had even seen posts online about how smitten people were with Mark. He'd shown some to him. Mark hadn't really looked at it; he scoffed, telling him he was sure Tyler had his own fan base. He didn't. Tyler scrolled down a little more and saw art of Mark and Ethan kissing.

Mark technically had no second in command. He told his team they were of equal value to him, and he cared about them all very much. But everyone knew that if Mark was at the top of the list, Ethan came second. Dressed in an ensemble of midnight blue and azure, Crank was seen at Markiplier's side for every mission. They were always together. They would hang out with Tyler so he didn't feel neglected, but he still felt like a third wheel. Water and fire seemed like opposites but actually attracted one another; you couldn't sit with them for five minutes without some cheesy romantic bullshit going on and they weren't even dating. And it didn't help that Tyler was hopelessly in love with Ethan, either. 

He knew better than to sabotage them when they were together. He was jealous, but Mark was a respectable guy. And Ethan and Mark deserved each other. All Tyler wanted was to see them happy. So be it if he wasn't, himself. They didn't just call him Stone because of his strength. 

Only Amy understood. Likewise, she was crushing hard on Mark. Her love for him seemed to grow with every passing day. When they were alone they vented to each other all the wonderful things about Mark and Ethan, and all the wonderful things they did for each other. The only time they had cried together, though, was when Ethan and Mark made things official. 

It was a bright, sunny day in L.A. Tyler was pretty up in the spirits. He was determined to move on, and had promised himself to do so that morning. He wanted to tell Amy; maybe she would turn around as well. They could stop unhealthily obsessing over their friends and move on and lead better lives. It was going to be his day.

Tyler had talked to Kathryn for a bit. She was a technopath, so naturally she was in charge of the group’s media footprint and also the lookout for any possible crime happenings. As always, she had told him Mark's popularity was up, and that they were still wanted by the police for being vigilantes. They didn't obey the law, though Mark tried hard to concentrate on not setting unnecessary things on fire. Ethan had a little more trouble in the not breaking things department. She showed him the website.

Wanted: Markiplier. Crank. Peebles. Kat. Stone.

Amy was using her powers to regrow some potted plants on the windowsill that had been overturned. She looked peaceful. Tyler sidled up to her; he was about to tell her what he had been thinking, when suddenly Ethan and Mark emerged from the kitchen where they had been whispering. Mark's arm was around Ethan's waist.

Tyler knew as soon as he saw them. Amy turned her beautiful head and dropped her little watering can, but she covered it up quickly by exclaiming her congratulations and hugging them. Tyler stood behind her and smiled, smiled until face hurt. It was more of a grimace. But they couldn't tell, and what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. They deserve each other. They really do.

Later he follows Amy into her bedroom, and they sit on her bed and silently cry. Streams of tears run down her cheeks, and her lip trembles, but she will not sob. He is not so different. Tyler's eyes watered, there was a hard lump in his throat, but he couldn't make a sound. He wouldn't allow it. It was stupid to cry over something like this, when they should feel happy for them, but you don't get to pick what breaks your heart. 

When they gear up to go out, Mark mumbles something to Ethan. Ethan's face lights up and he leans into Tyler and asks him if he likes Amy. Tyler replies politely that he doesn't like her like that. Ethan kind of frowns and tells him he was hoping he did; they were cute together. He couldn't have been more wrong. 

That night, as he picks up the pieces of the city that was broken in order to be saved, Tyler knows that this love that Mark and Ethan have for each other won't simply go away. He knows they will be together for a long time. But, above all, that doesn't mean he can be the best goddamn friend they've ever had. 

It's been a few months, and Amy had finally gotten over Mark. That certainly hadn't been lost on Tyler. She told him that now he could be free too, except he couldn't. He wants to forget. It's awful and threatening to ruin his relationships with everyone. Tyler starts giving one hundred and ten percent on every and all missions, hoping that his work will make up for his melancholy demeanor. But he's just going through the motions.  
Mark pulls him aside one day and asks him what's wrong. So much, he thinks, but it's easy to lie, and he says he just misses out hanging with everyone.

They go to the beach, and it's everyone against Ethan as they playfully splash each other in the water. They go hiking, and Amy makes everyone colorful, complicated flower crowns. With every step more flowers grow at her feet. They go to the mall, and Kathryn changes all the digital signs with a wave of her hand, when she notices him looking down. HELLO, TYLER! 

It didn't help. 

Somehow, he thinks it's not just seeing Ethan with Mark that's making him feel like this. It's something else, maybe. Maybe it's a combination of sorts. An egregious elixir in his heart. 

A couple of blogs pointed out how Stone was speaking even less than usual. He didn't even stick around to talk to bystanders after their last excursion. Ethan went to comfort Tyler, but Tyler turned him away, not entirely on purpose. He told him he was just tired, that's all. He hadn't gotten enough sleep that day. Ethan looked like he knew that wasn’t the whole truth but didn't press him.Lack of sleep was surely the least of Tyler's problems. 

A year passed, and the team suddenly didn't feel like a team anymore. Amy found someone to date, Kathryn made many new friends, and Mark proposed to Ethan on a bright, sunny day in L.A. It didn't faze Tyler in the slightest. There was talk that Teampiler was going to break up. There were new heroes in town, ones that did not need his help. So Tyler agreed to disband the group. Everyone else had a new path in front of them. It was only him who didn't know where to go. He was too reliant on them, and he should've known it was too good to last. 

Ethan and Mark's wedding was extraordinary, just as one would expect a hero's wedding to be. Amy and Kathryn were bridesmaids, and of course Tyler was the best man. When the time came for objections, he kept his mouth shut, even if his heart did leap into his throat. Everyone would've thrown a fit if he had, anyway. The look that was in their eyes when they stared at each other was the most vivid memory of the night. Everyone cried during the ceremony, and everyone got drunk during the reception. Especially him.

The next morning Tyler awoke in his own bed with a pounding headache as events from the night before slowly pieced themselves together. Apparently, he had found Ethan, who was also drunk, in the room where all the gifts were. Ethan was shaking them, trying to guess what was inside. He said something hilarious to Tyler and then they were in cahoots until their stomachs hurt. Tyler had led them so they were sitting on the plush purple carpet, backs against the wall. He kissed Ethan's cheek, and Ethan giggled, so he opted to kiss Ethan's mouth. That had earned him a slap in the face. Ethan had stared in horror, immediately apologizing for hitting him. Tyler obviously didn't mean to kiss him, after all. He was just drunk. Tyler, still drunk off his ass, stupidly corrected him. No, he had meant to. Ethan's eyes went wide. Tyler couldnt seem to shut up. He confessed his feelings to him right there, on the night of Mark and Ethan’s wedding.

Ethan abruptly stood up. Tyler asked him where he was going. Ethan replied tersley that he was married to Mark and that he loved him with all his heart. The room felt a little colder. Tyler wasn't sure if Ethan was doing that on purpose. Before leaving the room, though, Ethan whispered to him that if Tyler had asked him out first, he would have been the one getting married.

Tyler can't seem to to fall back asleep after he remembers.

 

Tyler lost himself fighting crime. It was hard by himself; he had to be more careful. L.A. wasn't his city anymore, just his memories of what Teampiler had been. He was called in as backup by heroes he didn't know. He became reckless; didn't care what happened as long as he could forget himself in a brawl. Didn't care what he destroyed. This was real life, where you didn’t end up with a happily ever after. It wasn't like he had anything else to lose, either. 

Tyler Scheid may have sworn to keep L.A.safe, but he hadn't said anything about protecting himself.


End file.
